De révélations en Révélations
by vaunie5962
Summary: Ma version de la suite de la scène du premier film, quand Sherlock rencontre Mary! John parvient à une nouvelle révélation! Slash  comme toutes mes autres fics d'ailleurs :-  PDV John.


_Slash, comme toutes mes fics. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur un film. Merci d'avance!_

**De révélations en Révélations !**

_Pdv John :_

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il puisse m'énerver autant un jour. Mais pourtant ce soir c'était le cas !

Première rencontre avec ma fiancée, il faut qu'il fasse tout foirer. Je viens de la raccompagner chez elle. Je vous laisse évidemment imaginer dans quel état elle se trouvait ! Enervée comme jamais ! Faire remonter le passé à la surface n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ! Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir une seule seconde d'être partie.

Enfin le plus énervant pour moi n'était pas ça ! J'avais remarqué quelque chose de troublant dans son regard. Une sorte de sentiment que je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans ses beaux yeux bleus si beaux, si expressifs, si… Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Me voilà à fantasmer sur les yeux de mon futur ex-colocataire. Je ne vais plus très bien c'est évident ! Enfin bref, voilà que j'ai cru discerner comme de… La jalousie. C'est ça, c'est bien le mot ! Ses propos quelques peu cinglants, la façon de lui adresser la parole. Je sais bien qu'il aime faire ses propres déductions et avis sur une personne qu'il vient de rencontrer. Mais là je peux dire que j'étais impressionné.

Au-delà du fait qu'il pensait que Mary n'était avec moi que pour l'argent, je savais qu'il lui reprochait quelque part… De me voler à lui.

Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que je ne le quitterais jamais, que je serais toujours son colocataire et que ma vie privée devrait être mise en parenthèses uniquement pour lui ? Mais pour qui me prend t-il ?

Je ne suis rien pour lui, juste un ami… Et encore des fois je me demande si je le suis toujours vu comment il ose m'adresser la parole ! J'ai beau m'y faire avec le nombre des années, des fois cela me dérange. J'ai tellement envie de devenir plus important que ça pour lui…

Oh _oh attends, John, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca ne va vraiment plus bien._

_Mais si justement ça va parfaitement, je viens juste d'avoir une illumination… Je suis et je pense l'avoir toujours été amoureux de Sherlock. Et il m'aime aussi !_

J'ai beau avoir tenté de le nier pendant des années. Tenter d'ignorer ce trouble permanent que je ressens en moi à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face aujourd'hui. Mary a beau être tout ce que je cherche chez une femme : belle, intelligente, posée et sérieuse, elle n'arrivera jamais à m'apporter le lot d'aventures, d'amour, de fantastique et de sensations toujours nouvelles que pourrait m'apporter très certainement Sherlock.

Et c'est en arrivant devant notre appartement au 21 Baker Street que je pris la décision ultime de ne plus attendre. Si toutes mes révélations de ce soir se révélaient exactes, je n'ai plus de raison d'attendre et de donner de faux espoirs à cette douce femme.

Montant les escaliers avec une certaine impatience, je fus soulagée de ne pas croiser Madame Hudson dans le hall. Ce qui allait suivre changera ma vie à jamais.

Tant pis pour les convenances, les non-dits, les risques de railleries et de réjection. Je tiens trop à Sherlock pour continuer à faire semblant maintenant.

Quand j'arrive d'un pas vif dans notre habitation, le cœur battant à plus de 100 à l'heure, rouge et essoufflé par la petite montée rapide que je viens d'effectuer, je referme la porte en la claquant un peu, me fichant éperdument d'avoir réveillé ou non notre concierge et me rendais dans le salon.

Je le trouvais là, à sa place habituelle sur son canapé, les cheveux partant dans toutes les directions, les yeux clos, sa respiration me prouvant qu'il n'était pas endormi mais bien en pleine réflexion. Je restais là, planté devant lui. Aucun de nous deux ne dit quelque chose pendant plusieurs minutes. Je prenais goût à le contempler ainsi.

Et même s'il avait une hygiène déplorable, une socialisation plus que médiocre, un caractère de chien… Et le don de suprêmement m'agacer en jouant du violon aussi mal et de faire subir des expériences dangereuses sur Gladestone… Je ne pouvais nier que je l'aimais. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

_« Vous aimez qui mon cher Watson ? »_

Ses paroles me firent sursauter et je me rendis compte qu'il venait d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus pour les poser sur moi. Me regardant avec ce sourire si grand, si sincère et si beau… Quelque chose que je ne vois que trop rarement chez lui et… _Et merde, avais-je vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? _Bon à la guerre comme à la guerre, autant assumer maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

_« Je vous aime Holmes, je vous ai toujours aimé ! »_

_« Ah bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je pensais que depuis le temps, vous l'auriez réalisé autrement que ce soir ! Vous êtes un peu lents à la détente mon cher ami, vous le savez. Je… »_

Je coupais son monologue en m'asseyant sur ses jambes fines et musclées et sans aucune retenue, je prenais son visage entre mes mains. Son visage si fin, si bien dessiné, si beau. Ça me rendait fou !

_« Je vous aime ! »_

_« Moi aussi je vous aime Watson ! Enfin je… »_

Je lui enlevais toute envie de s'excuser tout de suite en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et pour une fois, jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque à tous les deux, il ne m'interrompit pas. Prenant même l'initiative suivante de mêler sa langue à la mienne dans un baiser si passionné, si délicieux.

Et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, après de longues heures de découverte, de passion, de démonstrations d'amour… Oubliant toutes déductions, toutes explications, tous commentaires… Nous nous sommes aimés langoureusement chacun notre tour, oubliant le monde extérieur qui nous entoure. Chassant Mary, Blackwood, Lestrade, Mme Hudson et Gladestone qui avait dû être très certainement réveillé par nos gémissements et soupirs que je n'avais aucune intention d'étouffer de nos esprits dans la chambre qu'il avait délaissé après avoir joué au déprimé.

J'avais trouvé enfin le vrai bonheur auprès d'un homme, et alors ? J'aime le risque, j'aime le danger ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, et alors ? Il existe toujours d'autres possibilités, j'en suis sûr. Mais l'avenir seul me donnera le temps d'y penser. Pour l'instant, je voulais seulement profiter de ce bonheur trouvé, les jugements et les réactions viendront après…

_Fin…_

_Voilà c'était mon tout premier essai sur ce film. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour l'écrire mais voilà c'est fait. J'espère juste que vous avez aimé. Pour moi c'est une toute première car à part sur les séries, je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'autre… Donc vos avis, négatifs/Positifs seront plus que bienvenus pour moi. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !_


End file.
